<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa:Second Chance by yuevme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079164">Danganronpa:Second Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuevme/pseuds/yuevme'>yuevme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mean Girls References, Multi, Second Chances, mean keade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuevme/pseuds/yuevme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Well waking  up in a coffin after you die isn't good at all. Guess they be in the killing game again. Follow the new protag Kokichi as he meets new people and gets to know some of the old. ( I suck at this so sorry)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko(implied), Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mioda Ibuki, Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Danganronpa:Second Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>well omg sorry if this is bad this is my 1st fanfic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness there was nothing but darkness. I tried to open my eyes just to find that my eyes were already open. Confused,I tried to put out my arms and my palms hit something. That something was wood,I could feel the lines in the wood and some holes. Then I realized I was in some box, Scratch that I am in a coffin. Wait what; COFFIN. Why am I in a coffin? Then all the memories started to come back to me. All the laughter. All the tears. All rushed back to me and then from that back of my mind I saw it. I saw him. He was  the only person who treated me like a human. But it's all because of me that he is gone now.  I soon broke out of my thoughts. I can be sad later I thought. So I started pushing on the wood. I heard it starting to open the coffin I was in. I now know and have always known why I was in there.<br/>
Then it opens with a crack. When I saw them I was in shock there were 16 other coffins and 16 other people who came from those coffins. Then I heard someone. ¨ Kokichi is here too great. Just another dumb male that I have to deal with.¨ I heard a woman's voice say.  The 1st person that came to mind was “TENKO’ I hollered. But it couldn’t be she was dead with a big stab wound in her head but here she was. “Well you can see can’t you” Tenko said with sarcasm lacing her voice. “ B-bu-but you were dead. Blood was everywhere,Himiko was crying, no one was having a time except me of course.” I said in my usual cheerful tone. Tenko started saying something but I just tuned her out. I looked at all the people that were there. I saw other people that I knew were there but They were all dead except Kaito. Wait why was Kaito here when everybody (that I know.) here is dead. My thoughts were cut off by me seeing him. The person whose life I ended because I was too much of a crowd to kill her myself. He looks just like he did before the trial.  Long dark green hair that almost touches the floor. Red eyes that shine like rubies. Gonta Gokuhara, the man I killed for my own gain. Then I heard his voice. “K..ic..i. KOKICHI.” I heard Gonta shout. I saw that everybody was just as startled as I was. I look up to see Gonta looking really guilty like he did something wrong. WHEN HE HAS DONE NOTHING. WHY CAN’T HE SEE THAT. WHY IS HE SO DUMB. “Gonta is very sorry that he scared kokichi.” He said sadly. “ You better be you idiot. I was so scared that I could have thrown up and died.”  I lied.<br/>
Then I looked over to the people that I didn’t know and said “ Hello I’m The Ultimate supreme leader Kokichi Ouma” in a prideful tone. “And he is very robophobic.” a very familiar voice said and the voice belongs to none other than Kiibo or kiboy as I like to call him.  A fat woman or man I couldn’t really tell with a fully white suit on walked up to me and said “I am the ultimate imposter. I have no name or identity of my own.” Then someone I was sure was a woman shouted,” I thought you were Byakuya. She was so loud my ears were ringing after she stopped talking. I think me and her would make a good team if I didn’t like working alone. “Also hi my name is I bu ki  mi od a. Put it together and what go you got IBUKI MIODA the ultimate musician.” She said still very loud. Then there were 3 guys just standing in the corner talking to each other. The one with black hair,red eyes and a white school uniform with a red arm band spoke “ My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru but you can call me Taka and this is Kiyondo Ishida and Mondo Owada.” point to a guy who looked just like him but with white hair and another guy who looked like he modeled his hair after corn.  He was wearing  baggy pants, no shirt and a jacket that had “crazy diamonds” on the back. This guy just like Ibuki was loud and made his ears start ringing when he stopped talking. Like did no one teach them proper volume control just like Kaito and Tenko too loud for no reason. And this Taka guy looked and sounded like he had a stick so far up his butt it would come out his mouth.Then a girl with two brads and wearing a gray uniform( like can these people be anymore  boring . “ My name is Peko Pekoyama ultimate swordswoman” she spoke in the most boring tone since the history of ever. Then I saw two guys who looked like they were far from normal. “ Well mortals I guess its time for me to make a long awaited introduction. My name is GUNDHAM TANAKA remember it well because he has arisen from the fiery pits of pandamoanimum and came back to life.”  he hollered. Now the was going to be fun. Maybe I should pull an Angie and make a team. That would be fun ver-.<br/>
My thoughts were cut short by “NEKOMARU NIDAI”. WHY ARE THEY ALL SO LOUD LIKE PLEASE USE YOUR INSIDE VOICE.Well I can’t be that mad. I fake cry pretty loud but it was mostly a one time thing.  Then I heard a small voice it would sound like a girl’s voice if you didn’t listen closely but it was a guy. The boy wearing a dress started to say something was cut off by Keade “ I need you to speak up I can’t hear.” If she would shut up then maybe she would hear him. “ I said I’m Chihiro Fujisaki and this is my friend Leon Kuwata.” Sh- he said. Well with all that out of the way. “ Let me just ask something,” I say as everyone looks at me. “Does anyone know why we are here.”. Everyone gives some type of no.<br/>
Then I hear a terribly familiar voice. “ Phunu uunun. But I do. You are here forever a second chance.” He must have known what we were all wondering. “ I can almost hear you asking. ‘A second chance of what’ Well let me answer. A SECOND CHANCE AT LIFE. you are all the losers of past killing games I have ran. You already know the rules so why repeat them. Well I have to get ready.” and like that he was gone as fast as he came, not that any of them wanted him there. Well crap here we go again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that the intros are so sped up. I did this for a project.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>